


A Family of Our Own

by Keruki_Sypher



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Kiryuu Zero, BAMF Kurenai Maria, BAMF Wakaba Sayori, Bottom Kiryuu Zero, Crossdressing, Daddy Kaname, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Human/Vampire Relationship, Intersex Zero, M/M, Maria is a sassy chic, Mpreg, Protective Siblings, Seme Kuran Kaname, Sisterhood of Witches, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Top Kuran Kaname, Uke Kiryuu Zero, Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Witch Zero, Witchcraft, mama Zero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keruki_Sypher/pseuds/Keruki_Sypher
Summary: Zero thought he knew who he was and what he wanted in life...yet everything he knew wasn't completely true.Memories he'd forgotten returned to its rightful place and two people he had hated in the past he no longer did.He's tired of hurting every day, of fighting everyone and himself, he's tired of being alone.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Kurenai Maria/Wakaba Sayori
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	1. Prologue

**Title** : A Family Of Our Own  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Setting** : Cross Academy, Canon AU  
**Genre(s)** : Romance/Hurt&Comfort/Humour   
**Pairing(s)** : Kaname x Zero, Sayori x Maria, ? x Yuuki

 **Disclaimer** : I only write for fun. Some gay fun. The storyline of this fiction (and the poem) is by Keruki Sypher. All characters belong to their respective owners unless said otherwise.

°°•○•°°•●•°°•○•°°•●•°¥°•●•°°•○•°°•●•°°•○•°°

Rivals they were, for a girl they both knew  
Yet the silvery knight realized   
"This makes me a fool, to fall in love with you."

Somehow without knowing  
He had given his heart away  
Yearning for the taste of his enemy   
To be held in a bloody embrace

The secrets on his skin untouched  
His lips waiting a moment to be kissed  
There is centuries of darkness he sees hiding within  
He wonders what it would be like to have those garnet eyes gaze adoringly at him  
To be more than a hunter with painful memories  
To finally be someone who is worthy

Others may want the vampire King's bloodline or throne  
But what he has always wanted was  
"A family of our own."

°°•○•°°•●•°°•○•°°•●•°¥°•●•°°•○•°°•●•°°•○•°°


	2. Years Have Passed Us By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes memories can bring happiness or sorrow  
> Remembering the past was never easy but it was worth it

**Chapter warnings:** Swear words, The usual grammar mistakes.

°°•○•°°•●•°°•○•°°•●•°¥°•●•°°•○•°°•●•°°•○•°°

 **Chapter 2:** _Years Have Passed Us By, But I'm Still Here For You_

°°•○•°°•●•°°•○•°°•●•°¥°•●•°°•○•°°•●•°°•○•°°

  
Hanabusa Aido may be a genius in science with chemistry being his favourite that however doesn't translate well to other subjects particularly cooking or baking.

He tried telling Yuuki-sama that yet the younger vampire insisted he help her in baking something nice for Kaname-sama.

"I would've asked Zero but he had a mission to go to." Yuuki replied, sighing at the thought of Zero being away from her.

It took some time getting used to being a pureblood vampire again and of Zero tolerating her and Kaname (as well as her Onii-sama's nobles). 

Although she doesn't regret turning back into her proper self she still missed being a human, mainly she missed the close friendship she and Zero used to share.

Nowadays he's polite, respectful and doesn't speak much to her, every time they interacted was because of their adoptive father and Yori, whom surprisingly Zero got along well with during the time Kaname-nii took her away right after the Rido incident. 

She won't lie, it did hurt a little to see Zero actually smiling at someone else that wasn't her. Sayori had mentioned in past conversations Zero didn't hate her but has found acceptance in keeping distance from her and Kaname.

A soft nudge to her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts, slightly startled she looked over to her best friend Sayori Wakaba who stared back with a knowing gaze.

"Zero still cares for you Yuuki, however you must accept that this is now the norm between you both."

Sayori smiled sadly at her vampiric friend, knowing that Yuuki wanted to change the dynamics yet they also know Zero wouldn't budge so easily and has remained that way since.

When Yuuki left 2 years ago with Kuran, she went searching for Zero the adoptive brother to her best friend; surely he would know what's going on. She had been surprised that vampires existed and Yuuki was one of them not to mention confused as to why Yuuki had to leave. 

She wanted answers.

Hours later as the sun had set and a glimpse of the moon could be seen drifting across the darkened skies she found Zero at the school's rooftop leaning against the vines of roses interwoven upon the chain-linked fence. Sayori watched him, his lips pulled into a straight line and amethyst eyes slowly blinking, probably from exhaustion or something related to Yuuki.

Sayori had never known Zero personally only greeting each other and making small talk usually with Yuuki there...but Yuuki wasn't here anymore she left her without saying goodbye. No phone number to call or note to explain why. 

She was worried about Yuuki and concerned for Zero also, straightening her back she moved away from the doorframe taking a tentative step towards the silverett when his head turned to her.

She froze at his piercing gaze, a familiar ache in her chest she knew too well. Just that look alone told her all she needed to know.

"Oh Zero..." She whispered before she ran to him, her arms stretched out immediately hugging the taller male's torso. She felt him stiffened slightly, instincts telling her he wasn't used to being this close to anyone despite living with her best friend Yuuki and headmaster Cross, it only made her hold him tighter.

Hesitant fingers rose up to gently stroke her hair for the first time.

"It's not just Yuuki you're missing is it?"

"No, but it doesn't matter."

She pressed her cheek up against his chest his warmth surrounding her; breathing in deeply, she took in the night air and the delicate scent of jasmine she never thought to associate with Zero Kiryuu; sometimes known as the grumpy prefect at Cross Academy.

"Do you think they'll come back?"

Soft nature calls of cicadas echoed around them the wind calmly ruffling their day class uniform, standing still, there was a moment of quiet between them.

She wondered if Zero would answer, maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"I don't know."

 _'I'm not sure I'd want them to.'_ Went unspoken.

Sayori shook those melancholic memories away and focused on the present with Yuuki and Aido-san in a heated discussion about baking, both arguing that Kuran liked dark chocolate cake or raspberry tart.

_'I don't think Kuran minds either one.'_

Sayori glanced upwards to the top of the long staircase, the three of them were in the foyer of the newly built moon dormitories. She could see Kuran gazing down at them, more so at Yuuki, with a fond expression.

All of a sudden she felt an urge of irritation aimed at the older vampire. 

It's rare for her to show anger or irritability yet she couldn't help but feel slightly miffed at his appearance. This was the man who took Yuuki away and left the academy in shambles, this was the vampire who hurt Zero emotionally.

Kaname Kuran manipulated Zero, used him to protect Yuuki and discarded him when they disappeared.

_'And Yuuki still went with him.'_

Sayori clenched her hands into a fist before slowly releasing her fingers, wiggling them to get rid of the tension.

' _Maria-chan won't be pleased hearing about Kuran and Yuuki.'_

  
°°•○•°°•●•°°•○•°°•●•°¥°•●•°°•○•°°•●•°°•○•°°

  
"The fuck are they back for? To ruin lives again? No offense to your friend darling, it's mainly Kuran-san I've got issues with." A sweet familiar voice purred into Sayori's ear, delicate arms perched themselves around her shoulders.

"I knew you weren't going to like this as soon as you heard it." Sayori said dryly, turning slightly to place a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"You spend too much time with Zero, you're starting to swear like him."

"Is that so? Then should I leave the swearing in bedroom? You definitely love it when I scream Yori-sama please fuc–"

Sayori quickly clamped a hand over Maria's mouth, the pureblood's eyelids were slightly crescent showing how amused she was at Sayori's lightly flushed cheeks of embarrassment.

Hearing a chuckle behind them they both turned around to find Zero leaning against the doorframe. 

To everyone else that didn't know Zero Kiryuu they would get the impression he was an intense guy with a "fuck-off" attitude, most of the students at Cross academy deemed him a delinquent with a bad-boy vibe, yet despite all that Zero was one of the top achievers and the teachers usually cut him some slack whenever he fell asleep in class.

Although he doesn't show much positive expressions in public, Sayori can honestly admit Zero's smile was like a rare gem, something precious and worth coveting. He would definitely give the night class a run for their money and looks, especially when Zero is without his glamour.

Only in the comfort of his own home(or with people he trusts) he would release the enchantment placed on himself.

"Zero-chan! My lovely cousin!"

Maria squealed, quickly letting go of her girlfriend and rushing towards Zero, her arms flung round his shoulders and hugging him excitedly automatically Zero's arms steadied her from falling. He leaned down to greet her with a peck on both cheeks as she did the same to him. He gently shifted Maria to the side and walked over to Sayori to greet her the same way he did Maria, which brought him a small grin from the short-haired brunet.

He's become used to this type of sibling affection he shares with Maria and Sayori, different to how he acted with Yuuki yet similar to how he treated Ichiru in the past when he was younger.

Maria smiled widely as she hopped over to her two favourite people in the world, they both gave her strength after the loss of her own parents 2 years ago around the same time Yuuki Cross was revealed as a pureblood; if it wasn't for Zero for welcoming her into his life after finding out the true story of what really happened when Shizuka-sama bit him that tragic night, she wasn't sure if she would've kept the secret of being his cousin for long.

During her childhood she had spent most of her time at the Kiryuu household. 

Her most fondest memories originated there, watching Shizuka-sama being affectionate with Elizabeth-sama to both her and Ichiru-kun messily eating cake that Zero made and having him fuss over them.

_'I loved my parents and am thankful they cared for me, but...'_

She loved her aunts Shizuka & Elizabeth and their twins much more, to lose any of them was worse; and it was. She had cried when news of Shizuka's death reached her and the tears kept coming because she knew Ichiru was suffering alone in his grief without her and Zero there to comfort him, the latter unknowing of the truth.

Then Ichiru, her cheeky cousin who was always ready to play with her, who loved reading books and building snowmens had died during the war with that bastard Rido, she hadn't known until it was too late. Her heart was breaking for the death of her loved ones, she couldn't lose Zero too.

"I hope those Kurans don't cause any trouble. We were doing fine without them." 

Maria huffed, looping one arm around Yori's and the other around Zero's bicep dragging the two along to sit on the three-seater couch.

"How was your trip?" Zero asked his cousin, his elbow perched on the armrest as he made himself comfortable in his position.

He glanced over to Maria with an eyebrow raised, she smiled pleasantly at Zero her hands now hugging Sayori's waist while the short-haired brunet was occupied with her phone.

"Oh it was absolutely lovely! Paris was gorgeous and I bought so many souvenirs for you and Yori-darling."

"You didn't have to bring us back anything."

Sayori hummed in agreement with Zero, but knowing her girlfriend the pureblood would've bought whatever they asked of her if they had. However they knew Maria enjoyed spoiling them so Sayori and Zero let her be.

"Oh smush! I love shopping for you two. Oh, Zero-chan, I found this soft material in Paris that would totally suit you! I'm having my personal seamstress design a modern style kimono for you that you're absolutely going to love!" Maria gushed excitedly to her cousin.

She couldn't wait to see Zero wearing it, it'll take a week to finish but it would be worth the wait, in the mean time she could dress Zero in other clothings and accessories she bought. She wanted to make up for the years they spent apart.

The corner of Zero's lips tilted up slightly as his fondness for his cousin showed in the softening of his lavender gaze and the short pats on her head.

"Looking forward to it Maria."

  
°°•○•°°•●•°°•○•°°•●•°¥°•●•°°•○•°°•●•°°•○•°°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how you like this chapter?  
> I'm hoping to write up part 2 but eh...y'all know I'm gonna be lazy in updating lmfaooooo 
> 
> Anyways, you cookies & creams better stay safe and take care of yourselves.  
> May the Goddesses watch over you 😸💜❤💜

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where I'm going with this fic...which is the usual lmfaooooo


End file.
